Historias Cruzadas
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Garfield es el cantante principal de un grupo juvenil, el juntos a sus amigos asisten a la preparatoria, un día se dará cuenta que no todo se puede comprar con dinero, y mucho mas si hablamos de amor, ella es una chica solitaria que ama leer libros, escuchar música, pero tiene un secreto inconfesable, todo sucederá cuando ellos conozcan ¿que pasara con estas dos almas?.
1. Chapter 1

Historias cruzadas

Capítulo 1:

Garfield Logan es un cantante principal de un grupo muy famoso y conocido por todos en la preparatoria que asiste, tiene a todas las chicas rendidas a sus pies, él tiene los ojos verdes, es rubio y de tez clara, es un poco creído, lo único que busca es divertirse con alguna chica bonita, y cree que todo puede conseguirlo con su dinero, bueno no todo… no al menos lo que nunca imaginaria que le pasaría.

Uno de los miembros del grupo es Dick Grayson, un chico un poco egocéntrico que no pondría las manos al fuego por nadie, de cabello negro y ojos azules, de tez clara, nada amigable y pervertido en el fondo, muy superficial y a veces egoísta, le gusta que hagan cosas por el antes que hacerlo por sí mismo. A él se le subió un poco la fama.

Víctor Stone, es un chico sencillo, no se le han subido los humos a la cabeza, por el contrario no tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él, puesto que el solo es el baterista del grupo, de ojos claros y tez morena, es alto y atractivo para el tipo ideal de hombre de algunas mujeres.

Todo comenzara un dia… cuando estos chicos se den cuenta de lo que no se puede comprar ni pagar por obtener algo.

-Garfield, mira tienes una admiradora secreta- dijo Dick viendo la carta de amor que estaba en el carpeta de el

-Todos sabemos que todas me aman, y cuando digo todas, es por todas- dijo Garfield riendo

-Uy no…- dijo Víctor riendo

-Vamos querido Víctor tu podrías tener chicas al igual que nosotros dos- dijo el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Pero yo busco amor de verdad, no de un rato- dijo el

-Eso es lo que dices, luego estarás necesitado- dijo Garfield riendo

-Haber esos alumnos de la parte de atrás presten atención- dijo el profesor mirándolos fijamente para que hicieran silencio.

Algunas compañeras de clase se rieron, luego de algunas horas las clases acabaron.

-Bueno debemos ensayar, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?- pregunto Dick seriamente como siempre

-Bueno puedo a las 5 ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Víctor

-Está bien, nos vemos en mi humilde hogar- dijo Garfield carcajeando- si me disculpas, iré a firmar algunos autógrafos- dijo el yendo hacia las chicas de la preparatoria.

-Nunca va a cambiar, mira ahí vienen Kory, Karen y Tara- dijo Víctor saludando desde lejos-

-Hola Víctor- dijo Tara- ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto amigablemente-

-Bien hasta que llegaste tú- dijo Dick y Víctor le dio una mirada- era broma- dijo riendo, siempre a gusto de verlas.

-Creo que se les ha subido un poco los humos- dijo Kory

-Eso es lo que dices, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos- dijo Dick- Ya quisieras estar conmigo- dijo el guiñándole el ojo

-Sigue esperando con ansias porque ese dia no llegara- dijo Kory codeándolo

-Fuimos al concierto pasado, estuviste… estuvieron geniales- dijo Karen acercándose a Víctor

-¿Y dónde está Garfield?- pregunto Tara- no me digan que con chicas-

-Eh ahí la respuesta- dijo Dick- Bueno chiquitas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Dick pícaramente ¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa Kory?- le dijo el

-No gracias, quede de salir con las chicas, además que harías si te ven conmigo, si te ven tus amiguitas- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-Y luego dices porque no tienes pareja- dijo el yéndose

-Es un tonto, cree que todos son de su misma condición- dijo ella molesta

-Pero te gusta- dijo Tara molestándola

-No es cierto- dijo ella sonrojada

-Tus acciones y palabras dicen otra cosa- dijo ella

-No es cierto, ya deja de decir tonterías, y menos en frente de Víctor- dijo ella- las veré afuera- dijo Kory caminando.

-Te gusta, te gusta- decía Tara quien fue detrás de ella para seguir molestándola

-Este… gracias por ir a vernos siempre- dijo Víctor

-No es nada, estoy segura que si sacáramos nuestro grupo femenino ustedes también nos irían a ver ¿verdad?- dijo riendo-

-Por supuesto en primera fila- respondió el sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían-

-Bueno es solo un sueño, ninguna de nosotras sabe cantar, es una idea loca- dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo- ¿Vamos? – pregunto ella

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el nervioso

-A fuera obviamente- dijo Karen jalándole del brazo-

(Afuera de la preparatoria)

-Rayos, le dije al tonto de Dick que me esperara- dijo el rubio- Claro quedo en que me iba a recoger a mi casa, y ahora tendré que ir a pie, y lo peor es que no traje mi auto, supongo que… deberé usar un disfraz no es bueno que una celebridad ante así por las calles, y menos si es que es muy guapo y sexy- dijo el alagándose a sí mismo.

Garfield se cambió en los vestidores, llevaba puesto unos pantalones jeans, zapatillas negras, una camiseta estampada con una banda de rock, y un gorro para que nadie se fijara en él. Iba caminando de regreso a casa, aun no era tarde como para que estuviera solo, pasó por un parque y admiro lo que podía ver, sin darse cuenta vio que había una chica muy hermosa, de ojos y cabello morados, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y se sentó junto a ella para hacerle compañía.

Ella era un alma solitaria, a la cual le gustaba mucho leer libros, escuchar música y los animales.

-Hola me llamo Garfi… Garl, Garlf, ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto el mintiendo en su nombre.

-Lo siento no sueño hablar con extraños- dijo ella levantándose y huyendo lo más lejos posible de él. Para una chica solitaria y con un secreto inconfesable le traería muchos problemas cruzarse con un chico como él.

Garfield la siguió ya que le pareció muy extraño que una persona quisiera estar sola, y menos una chica tan hermosa como ella, fue cuando ella se escondió en una esquina esperando que el volteara y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, cayendo desmayado en el suelo, y aun no dándose cuenta de quién era en realidad.

-Oh no… ¿Garlf?- dijo ella moviéndole el brazo…- lo siento no quería golpearte tan fuerte…- dijo ella no queriéndose involucrar con él.

-¿Garlf? ¿Quién es Garlf?– pregunto el rubio inconscientemente…

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

HISTORIAS CRUZADAS

Lo sé han pasado 84 años y lo siento.

Capítulo 2:

-Oh no… ¿Garlf?- dijo ella moviéndole el brazo…- lo siento no quería golpearte tan fuerte…- dijo ella no queriéndose involucrar con él.

-¿Garlf? ¿Quién es Garlf?– pregunto el rubio inconscientemente…

(…)

-¿de qué hablas? tu eres Garlf- dijo la peli violeta desesperada… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunto aun en la defensiva

-Oh nena, todo el mundo me conoce, y cuando digo todo es todo- dijo el guiñándole el ojo

-lastima yo no, y como veo que estas bien, puedo irme en paz- dijo ella

-¿espera solo así? ¿No me invitaras a salir?- pregunto el

-Al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte – dijo ella- la verdad no sé por qué esperas que una chica te invite a salir-

-Todas lo hacen dulzura- dijo el parándose

-A mi bórrame de la lista- dijo ella yéndose

-Me gustan las difíciles- dijo el siguiéndola

-Déjame en paz acosador o Garlf, como te llames- dijo ella caminando más rápido para poder evitarlo

-¿Por qué eres así hermosura? Debería darte una oportunidad- dijo el cogiéndose el mentón.

-Eres un verdadero idiota…- dijo ella molesta- Cruzarme con alguien como tú me traería muchos problemas… no debo…- murmuro ella

-¿problemas? Ese es mi segundo nombre primor, al menos eso me dicen mis profesores- dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella era como un alma solitaria… con un secreto inconfesable… cruzarse con alguien como él, un chico famoso y popular solo le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía. Alguien como ella lo último que querría seria estar con él, no después de lo que juro.

-Solo aléjate de mí… déjame sola- dijo aún más molesta huyendo nuevamente de él… volteando la esquina, esta vez no dejándose ser alcanzada por ese tal Garlf.

-Espera aun no me dices cómo te llamas…- dijo corriendo tras ella, pero se había ido…- espero volver a verte, eres… interesante, una chica con secretos los cuales deben ser revelados- dijo el caminando lentamente hacia la avenida- ¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó sacando su celular- mierda se me hizo muy tarde, ni si quiera sé cómo… la departamento de Dick está muy lejos como para ir caminando- dijo el pensativo-

(En el departamento de Dick)

-Pensamos que jamás llegarías, ¿qué te paso? ¿Acaso te fuiste con algunas chicas?- dijo Dick encendiendo su guitarra eléctrica-

-Bueno no sé si cuente si la chica me golpeo…- dijo el rubio riendo

-¿de qué rayos hablas?- pregunto Víctor

-Pues… vi en el parque a una chica muy hermosa que leía el libro, y cuando digo hermosa no me refiero a maquillada ni muy arreglada, era belleza natural- dijo el- ella era especial-

-¿y qué paso?- pregunto Dick con curiosidad pues nunca lo había visto así.

-Bueno le hable… pero ella me dijo que no hablaba con extraños y se fue, pero la seguí, pues nadie se resiste a mí- dijo el desconcertado- luego recibí un golpe volteando la esquina, supongo que pensó que le haría daño, pues me dijo que era un acosador- dijo graciosamente- y bueno fue raro pues me dijo que solo le traería problemas, no se a que se refería-

-Nadie entiende a las mujeres- dijo Dick- bueno apuesto a que estará en primera fila en nuestro próximo concierto.

-Pues la verdad ella no parecía conocerme o que escuchara nuestra música, la reacción de las chicas al saber quién soy no es exactamente así- dijo Garfield-

-Supongo que deberás mantenerte así con ella si la vuelves a ver, dijo que no quería problemas ¿cierto? ¿Cuántos problemas le puedes traer un chico famoso como tú? ¿No crees?- dijo Víctor

-Tienes razón, puede funcionar, ser un chico normal como todos, un chico Asi no trae problemas- dijo muy pensativo- mañana la buscare de nuevo en el parque y si no la encuentro probare en todas los lugares donde pueda encontrar libros- dijo el emocionado

-es la primera vez que te veo interesado por una chica- dijo Víctor- ya es hora de que madures.

-Supongo que me siento atraído por ella, pues es distinta… diferente e interesante- dijo un poco intrigado- solo espero que podamos conocernos mejor.

-Como sea no me meto en tus rollos, pero empecemos a ensayar, tenemos un concierto en dos semanas-

-Está bien- dijeron todos y se pusieron a practicar. Desde muy en el fondo Garfield por primera vez se sentía atraído por alguien, pero lo que debía descubrir era lo que realmente hacia posible eso.

Continuara…


End file.
